Warm & Cold
by Babydracky
Summary: Marie is fed up with Bobby not being a true boyfriend to her. Her power may be in the way, though with some imagination everything is possible. It's what John is prouving her. Cheating!Marie. Some anger, non/con issue.


The first time it happened Bobby has been angry with her, really angry. She might have the worst power ever, making her more solitary than any other person or monk ever, she was still a young woman and any young woman has her needs.  
Bobby has always been understanding with her, gentle and respectful. Too much if she really has to tell her true thoughts. She may like romantic and nice, she also needs a man a little more forward and inventive.  
When Bobby caught her with John, messing in the far end of the garden of the school, he just lost it. She had always enjoyed John's company, even if she wouldn't admit it alive, because he always has a sneaky comment for everyone and was the very first one to tell her that if she was still a virgin it wasn't because of her power but because his prince charming of a boyfriend was disabled from the cock.  
John, surprisingly, hadn't mind to feel her power kicking in when he kissed her for the first time and, since then, has always asked, smirking, for a retribution when he let her have her way with him. It has been wonderful to feel truly desired and to discover that she actually could enjoy herself with a boy if they really tried it and have a little imagination.  
She is pretty sure she would never forgot her very first orgasm when she rubbed herself slowly and pleasantly against John's very engorged cock, their tongues battling at the same time for domination. What had she preferred? Feeling his fire burning on her skin and in her very head. Hi was all hers.  
And then Bobby found out.  
She never thought he would be so angry, never imagined he could be so angry. John had the decency to leave them alone, not without telling Bobby that he had it coming for months in a smirk.  
Alone, she tried to plaid with him, to apologize, because even if her times with John were like heaven but actually a burning hell, she still loved Bobby with all of heart.  
When he caught her by the neck it was as unexpected as scaring. He definitely had lost it.  
- Bobby, stop! You're hurting me; she had pleaded trying hard to catch her breath.  
- I love you, Marie! He growled. Why have you done that to me? With my bastard of a best friend!  
She was so preoccupied with breathing that she didn't get at once that her power hadn't kicked in at the moment. Her whole body felt so very cold, she thought she would die.  
Then, instead of trying to loosen his grip, she put her hand on his cheek, pleading him with her watery eyes. Slowly, carefully, she kissed him on his burningly freezing lips.  
- I love you too, Bobby, always did, she whispered.  
He savagely answered to her kiss, throwing her on the warmer grass. She should have been scared, she should have been furious, but all she could think about was Bobby's larger body on hers; his legs moving her thighs apart, his hands on her naked skin, his lips against her throat kissing and biting her.  
Her skin was covered with a thin layer of ice, Bobby's power was outdoing her own and he could have his way with her, would have, and never been disturbed by the cruelty of her genes. How came they never thought about it earlier? How came they never give it a try?  
- Please, she was moaning, her hands traveling under Bobby's shirt feeling for the very first time the strength of his back. Please, take me now Bobby. I've waited too long.  
- You're worse than a slut! He spat at her, opening his jeans nonetheless.  
When he entered her, he was far from gentle. His length was worst than an ice pick. She really didn't know how she could still be so wet from wanting him so very much. Without thinking too much about his harsh words and his colder body, she had moved with him, making him feel so much better.  
She owned him and he owned her.

She was resentful though, to know now that she had a boyfriend for more than a year with a wonderful body and a gorgeous and big cock who denied her for so long. She enjoyed his jealousy and hurt far too much and promised herself that she would make him happy in the future.

She was now lying next to him, naked but under her own blanket looking at his peaceful face while he was sleeping. Everything happened two months ago and he forgave her. Sex, wonderful and imagine sex, has become an important part of their relationship and she couldn't have been happier. Though, that was a lie, she could. She never meant to hurt John and knew that even if he wouldn't admit it, he is hurting. He has lost his girl and his best friend, the two only friends he actually had. She would make it up to him.  
That's why she was still lying on Bobby's bed when John came back.


End file.
